As used herein, the term ‘dynamic range’ (DR) may relate to a capability of the human visual system (HVS) to perceive a range of intensity (e.g., luminance, luma) in an image, e.g., from darkest darks to brightest brights. In this sense, DR relates to a ‘scene-referred’ intensity. DR may also relate to the ability of a display device to adequately or approximately render an intensity range of a particular breadth. In this sense, DR relates to a ‘display-referred’ intensity. Unless a particular sense is explicitly specified to have particular significance at any point in the description herein, it should be inferred that the term may be used in either sense, e.g. interchangeably.
As used herein, the term high dynamic range (HDR) relates to a DR breadth that spans the some 14-15 orders of magnitude of the HVS. For example, well adapted humans with essentially normal vision (e.g., in one or more of a statistical, biometric or opthamological sense) have an intensity range that spans about 15 orders of magnitude. Adapted humans may perceive dim light sources of a few photons. Yet, these same humans may perceive the near painfully brilliant intensity of the noonday sun in desert, sea or snow (or even glance into the sun, however briefly to prevent damage). This span though is available to ‘adapted’ humans, e.g., those whose HVS has a time period in which to reset and adjust.
In contrast, the DR over which a human may simultaneously perceive an extensive breadth in intensity range may be somewhat truncated, in relation to HDR. As used herein, the term ‘visual dynamic range’ (VDR) may relate to the DR that is simultaneously perceivable by a HVS. As used herein, VDR may relate to a DR that spans 5-6 orders of magnitude. Thus while perhaps somewhat narrower in relation to true scene referred HDR, VDR nonetheless represents a wide DR breadth.
Until fairly recently, displays have had a significantly narrower DR than HDR or VDR. Television (TV) and computer monitor apparatus that use typical cathode ray tube (CRT), liquid crystal display (LCD) with constant fluorescent white back lighting or plasma screen technology may be constrained in their DR rendering capability to approximately three orders of magnitude. Such conventional displays thus typify a low dynamic range (LDR) or standard dynamic range (SDR), in relation to VDR and HDR. Digital cinema systems exhibit some of the same limitations as other display devices.
Advances in their underlying technology, however, will allow future digital cinema systems to render image and video content with significant improvements in various quality characteristics over the same content, as rendered on today's digital cinema systems. For example, future digital cinema systems may be capable of a DR (e.g. VDR) that is higher than the SDR/LDR of conventional digital cinema systems as well as a larger color gamut than the color gamut of conventional digital cinema systems. The challenge is providing digital cinema content which may be displayed on conventional SDR, small color gamut systems at a standard quality level as well as more advanced VDR, larger color gamut systems at a correspondingly higher quality level.